


Breathe

by evilwriter37



Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Modern AU, erotic asphyxiation, ghost au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26771101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: As a ghost, Dagur can’t breathe, and he likes to play with Hiccup so that he can’t either.
Relationships: Dagur the Deranged/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III
Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947745
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: ghost + asphyxiation

Hiccup woke to a cold hand touching his neck. He frantically looked around to see what it was before his gaze landed on the bed next to him.

“Oh, Dagur,” he said breathlessly. 

Dagur’s incorporeal form shifted on the bed. His hand was still on Hiccup’s neck, touch almost bitingly cold. He’d died a long time ago, long before Hiccup had even been born, and he’d scared most people out of this place, but Hiccup wasn’t one to be spooked - he wasn’t like most people. And Dagur liked that. Hiccup, supposed, that that was why the ghost was dating him. Dating a ghost. Yep. That’s what Hiccup was doing. It seemed insane, but it was real. 

Well, it couldn’t really be called dating. Dagur couldn’t leave the property, got weaker whenever he left the house. So there wasn’t much they could do together. But there were some things… 

“Hi, Hiccup.”

Hiccup squinted at the alarm clock on his nightstand. “It’s like, 3 am. What are you doing waking me?”

“I got lonely.”

Hiccup supposed he could understand that. Dagur had been very lonely for a very long time, and now he had someone who wasn’t afraid of him, who could see him and hear him. Dagur’s form was silvery, almost transparent, but there was color there too. His unruly hair had been red and his eyes a vibrant green like Hiccup’s. 

Hiccup sighed. “Sorry. You know I need to sleep.” He felt fully awake now though. He rolled over in bed to face Dagur. 

“Yeah, sorry.” Dagur scratched at his head, an odd gesture on a ghost. “I was just…”

“You’re horny, aren’t you?”

“How’d you guess?”

“You’re  _ always  _ horny,” Hiccup said. “Either that, or angry.” He wished he could touch Dagur, take him by the waist, but he couldn’t. His hands would slip right through. Luckily, the same rules didn’t apply to Dagur. He could touch Hiccup. “Remember when you told me you scared people away because you tried to fuck them?”

Dagur laughed. “Yeah, yeah.”

“People don’t usually like being fucked by ghosts,” Hiccup said with a sly smile on his lips. This “people” didn’t apply to him. 

“But  _ you  _ do,” Dagur said.

Hiccup sat up and began undressing. Really, he didn’t have to, as Dagur could touch him through his clothes no problem, but he liked being naked for this. It made it feel more genuine, more real.

“That I do.”

Once Hiccup was undressed, he laid on his side again, and Dagur’s lips touched his. It was cold, very different from kissing a living person. Hiccup was glad for the kiss though, glad that Dagur could touch him. He tried reaching out for him but his hand went straight through him, landed on the blankets next to him. Oh well. There were difficulties with any lover, Hiccup supposed. He would just have to take this in stride. 

Dagur put his hand back at Hiccup’s neck. Hiccup liked having it there, which worked out, because Dagur liked putting it there. Dagur squeezed almost enough to make Hiccup choke, and Hiccup loved it, could feel himself growing hard at the touch.

Dagur kissed him hard, hand tightening around his neck. His other hand went down, touched his cock. In the beginning of their relationship, the cold had always killed Hiccup’s arousal, but now, he’d grown used to it, and even liked it. It was like temperature play. It wasn’t something Hiccup had tried before of course, but that didn’t mean he didn’t know what it was. 

Hiccup moaned into Dagur’s kiss, felt his tongue part his lips and delve inside. Now there was that coldness in his mouth as well, and he liked it. It was a little like sucking on an ice cube.

“I wish I could please you,” Hiccup said after Dagur pulled away to kiss at Hiccup’s jaw. He wanted to go down on him, make him feel good, but he couldn’t. Dagur was the one in control here.

“You do please me.” Hiccup tilted his head so Dagur could kiss his jaw from a better vantage point. He shivered at the pleasurable, icy touch. “I love getting to do this to you.”

Dagur moved his hand to kiss down Hiccup’s throat, and then his thumb came in as he went lower, towards his collarbone. He stroked over his Adam’s apple, and Hiccup hummed happily. Dagur’s hand was slowly working over his cock, making precum bead at his slit.

“Can I go inside you?” Dagur asked, voice husky. The both of them could get pleasure from that. And, unlike other boyfriends Hiccup had had, no lube was needed. That was a plus. Hiccup could save on money and messes. 

“ _ Yes _ ,” Hiccup breathed. 

They rolled around so that Dagur was behind Hiccup, one arm wrapped around him, reaching for his throat. Hiccup didn’t need stretching either. One instant Dagur’s cock wasn’t in him, and the next it was. This was a part of him that was warm. It contrasted sharply with the cold of the rest of his touch, made Hiccup shiver pleasantly. Hiccup moaned, but it was cut off as Dagur closed his hand around his throat. Hiccup liked asphyxiation with sex, didn’t mind when Dagur did it. He’d been the one to introduce him to it, actually. 

Hiccup clutched at the blankets, squirmed. He felt so good. Dagur’s cock was a good size, and curved. He was perfectly hitting his prostate with his thrusts. Not being able to breathe just made it all better.

Dagur released his throat before Hiccup could give a signal that it was becoming too much. Hiccup gasped and panted, trying to get his breath back. There was a rushing in his head that made him feel high. 

Dagur’s other hand went to his cock, and Hiccup gave a pleased cry. He moved his hips with Dagur, thrusting into his hand, as Dagur plundered his body. After a time, Dagur squeezed his hand around his throat again, and Hiccup was thrown back into the struggle of keeping up his hip movements while not being able to breathe. His body didn’t panic just yet, knew that everything would be okay. 

Dagur held him like that till it became unbearable, and Hiccup gasped loudly when he was allowed to get his breath back. His chest ached a little, but in a good way. Hiccup wondered if Dagur liked playing with something so dangerous because of death, because he was already dead, because part of him wanted Hiccup to join him. It was a frightening notion, but Hiccup knew Dagur would never truly hurt him. 

This went on, this play with asphyxiation, until Hiccup was cumming. It happened with Dagur’s fingers tight around his neck, his lungs begging for air. His eyes rolled back with his orgasm. Without being able to breathe, it was made tenfold more pleasurable. He choked and tried to moan and shout. His body shuddered and convulsed. 

Dagur couldn’t orgasm as a ghost, but he stopped when Hiccup was finished. He released him, letting him get his breath back. Then Dagur just held him, incorporeal cold pressed against warm, living flesh. Hiccup’s body was buzzing with bliss, his head still in the clouds. 

“That was amazing,” he said after many minutes of trying to calm down. He checked the time on his alarm clock. 3:47. He needed to sleep. He had work tomorrow. But he wasn’t upset with Dagur waking him. He could sympathize with his boyfriend’s loneliness. He couldn’t imagine how bad it must have been with no companionship for decades. 

“And lucky you won’t bruise,” Dagur said, running his hand pleasantly over Hiccup’s throat. He pressed a kiss to his shoulder. “Get some sleep.” Then, Dagur’s touch was fading, disappearing from this plane of existence. He was gone, and Hiccup was left naked on his bed. Alone. 


End file.
